Falsa identidad
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Te has teñido el pelo de rosa, te has hecho un pearcing nuevo, te has tatuado otra gilipollez más y si pudieras te cambiarías hasta la cara. Tú no eres tú y es que ni siquiera quieres ser ese concepto del tú que eras antes. Lo sabes en parte, pero otra parte de ti se aferra al anterior tú, al que muere y se pude día a día. Y es que a veces ser uno mismo también se queda obsoleto.


Falsa identidad

"Treating you well, but I'm caught in the middle  
I caught the edge of the knife and it hurts just a little  
Yeah, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know that I can't be your friend  
It's my head or my heart and I'm caught in the middle"

Lonely Together – Avicii

Entras en escena mientras la música sube entre tambores y rollos sintéticos de que ni siquiera comprendes. Las luces están apagadas. Las luces están encendidas. Es el parpadeo constante de la sala. La multitud. El olor a sudor de los cuerpos saltando, bailando y moviéndose al ritmo que marca el dj se mezcla con el de las bebidas alcohólicas y de los diferentes perfumes.

Cierras los ojos. Tú nombre es Terushima Yuji y estás en una de esas discotecas gays de mierda de las que siempre reniegas. No es que no te gusten, te encantan joder, pero es que es complicado respirar.

Dejas que la música te abstraiga, que te arrastre en ese bucle de movimientos aleatorios que solo te ayudan a olvidarte de quien eres. Te has teñido el pelo de rosa, te has hecho un pearcing nuevo, te has tatuado otra gilipollez más en el brazo y si pudieras te cambiarías hasta la cara. Tú no eres tú y es que ni siquiera quieres ser ese concepto del tú que eras antes. Lo sabes en parte, pero otra parte de ti se aferra al anterior tú, al que muere y se pude día a día.

Amar es complicado, si después de amar no has cambiado es que no has amado suficiente. Eso te lo decía tu abuela. Una mujer moderna para su época, quizá demasiado cursi para la tuya.

Saltas, una y otra vez. La música en cuestión no te mata, pero es música, es ajena, te hace pensar que no existes y ahora mismo es lo único que te gustaría más en este mundo. Tú tenías planes, tenías una idea de qué querías pero todo eso incluía a Kyotani y él ya no está dispuesto a estar ni siquiera de refilón en esos planes, porque para él no eran importantes. Simplemente se ha ido. Para él lo que tú querías era menos que importante, ni siquiera tenía derecho a ser considerado. No es que sea importante.

Piensas en la forma de sus labios, en como sonreían falsamente la última vez que os visteis. Con un tono triste que se perfilaba en la comisura de su boca. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, pero la única verdad se escondía en esa pequeña corbatura que decía "hasta nunca". Y en parte entiendes sus decisiones, y en parte no. Abres los ojos, fantaseando con que él esté ahí esperándote, pero ahí hay otro tipo. Uno que conoces vagamente, aunque en el fondo te da igual.

Es una estupidez. Así que solo queda la música. La música y esa otra persona en la que te estás convirtiendo poco a poco. Y ahí aparecen, unos ojos redondos, que no se parecen para nada a los de Kyotani. Te miran con deseo, lo sabes y es fácil dejarse llevar. Te acercas.

— ¿Siempre bailas como si te fueras a romper? — te pregunta acercando su boca a tu oido.

Tu nariz queda cerca de su cuello y hueles su perfume. Una mezcla extraña de caramelo y regaliz.

—Solo cuando me apetece un chupito de cianuro— contestas rozando la nariz por su piel. Ni idea de si te ha escuchado.

—Es por lo del tipo ese que dicen ¿no? El de las fotos — ahora quieres irte.

Tú por linea general no eres reservado en exceso. No guardas demasiados secretos de nadie, ni ocultas nada pero hay ciertas cosas que no aireas… Pero por algún motivo todo el mundo sabe de Kyotani. Y todo el mundo hace preguntas. Y tú desearías que cada vez que alguien piensa en decir algo así le entraran unas ganas de cagar abrumadoras y tuviera que irse antes de abrir la boca.

—No, es que la vida capitalista es precaria — dices abriendo las manos, como mostrando todo el entorno de gentes bailando y probablemente intentando olvidarse de algo igual que tú—. Ayudame a hacer la revolución del proletariado y luego seamos falsos consumiendo MDEA.

Ves que saca un bote minúsculo y espera a que abras la boca. Sacas la lengua mientras él deja caer unas gotas de esa porquería sobre esta y después te besa. Esta es tu precaria vida, no hay más.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo? — Le dices cuando vuestras bocas se separan. Él asiente—. Estaría bien que me dijeras tú nombre entonces, porque solo te conozco de vista.

—Monkey D. Luffy.

Te ries. Es absurdamente odioso cuando la gente sabe quién eres tú, pero tú no tienes ni puta ida de quien son ellos. Pero crees que sabes quien és, uno de los de Shiratorizawa.

—Ahora mi alma es tuya.

Y lo dices en serio. Y ahí acaba la historia, porque sabes que va a pasar. Sabes que también se va a marchar a la larga. La gente siempre se va, o se mueren o tienen cosas mejores que hacer que quererte. En parte te da pena, pero como solo no quieres estar solo te da igual.

Tú solo no quieres ser, tú solo no quieres existir hoy.

—Tú vas a ser Kosei, es de un anime muy cursi pero el chico siente que lo pierde todo y… En realidad no he acabado de ver el anime, pero creo que la novia se le muere.

—¿Cómo sabes que no quiero ser yo?

—¿Quién diablos quiere ser nadie?

Te ríes, ya no sabes si por lo que dice o por la droga. Da igual. Te balanceas, bailas y notas sus brazos rodeándote. Vas a saludar a todo el mundo diciendo que eres el tal Kosei. La vida es demasiado corta para pasarla llorando por penas que meh.


End file.
